Said the Spider
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: A nice little GSR ficlet to get in the mood for the season.


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
**RATING:** T for Teen  
**SPOILERS:** Through US Aired Episodes Season 10  
**WORD COUNT:** 641  
**PAIRING:** GSR  
**PROMPT:** 1Hour2Write October Picture Challenge Picture #5  
**SUMMARY:** A nice little GSR ficlet to get in the mood for the season.

**A/N:** Just a nice little GSR ficlet for the 1Hour2Write Picture Challenge (links in my profile). Pretty much went solo on this one, so all errors and blame rests on my head.

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

The campus was practically brimming over with excitement for the coming holiday. The crispness in the air seemed to bring everyone into the spirit. Walking from one class to another through the quad had become a vibrant parade of colors as the leaves fell and floated through the air. Fall was Sara's favorite time of year.

With her most treasured scarf wrapped snugly around her neck, Sara walked out into the chilly October air. Her nostrils filled with the scent of wet leaves on the long walk from her lab to the administrative offices for the School of Science.

She supposed taking the extended walk for her weekly meeting was a waste of her time, but she loved seeing the campus and all of its inhabitants on her weekly trek across the grounds. Catching glimpses of the growing family of rabbits living in the hedges by the groundskeeper's shack was always a treat. The occasional pair of amorous students trying to steal a private moment under the arbors never failed to bring a smile to her face. A college campus was one of the best places in the world to experience the beauty of life and all of the promise it had to offer.

As she neared the biology building, Sara noticed there were quite a few students gathered along the walk. Looking at her watch, she tried to hurry through the crowd when she realized she was running late. With no time to worry herself over whatever had captured their attention, Sara quickly side stepped around the students.

She finally broke free of the throng, and was halted by a well-meaning, but often irritating, associate professor. "Ha! Are you trying to leave the scene of the crime, Ma'am?"

"Excuse me?" Sara was confused by his accusation. The man pointed at the building behind her, and Sara turned as she asked, "What cri-" The words died in her throat when her eyes finally gazed upon the biology building.

From roof to foundation, the entire building was covered in spun white fibers with these enormous eight-legged rubber replicas dancing along the man-made webs. She was totally speechless. Sara was not even sure she was capable of breathing as she stared at the unbelievable spectacle.

She would have continued to stand in a stupor if not for the annoying associate beside her. "I'm pretty sure they won't be bugging Dr. Grissom to run the decorating committee anymore." Sara turned to say something to the man, but she found herself on the verge of hysterics. She held back the laughter long enough to nod at the man and he waved as he left her there.

Sara quickly doubled over with laughter. Her guffaws soon caught the attention of the students gathered in wonder around the building, and when Gil came rushing out of the building with his briefcase, he found Sara there laughing her head off, surrounded by cheering students. After taking a short bow, he happily escorted her to the weekly department meeting.

As predicted, Gil would never be on another decorating committee, and his evenings belonged to them once again. As much as she cringed at the real thing, seeing Gil haul out those plastic spiders to decorate their house every year would always make her smile.

Every year he told the same story while he worked, about how those spiders almost got him fired. He would embellish a little, and the building got bigger and more covered in webs every time he told it, but the ending was always the same. "In the end, it was all worth it, just to hear your Mom laugh and to spend more time with my little ladybugs."

Being married to a bug man had its challenges, but sharing her life with Gil and their girls was worth every single minute of it…especially at Halloween.


End file.
